Never Alone
by Zepriyds
Summary: Even a cold person can have a change of heart


**So I decided to make some changes to this story to make it more interesting and to continue my original idea of series before making a new story. **

**Never Alone**

_**Koji POV**_

I never imagine that having friends like them will change my life. I always saw myself as a lone wolf. I never talk to anyone even my own father and stepmother. I grew up alone even though I had my parents. I guess my only friend was my dog Rex but that's it. At school I didn't talk to anyone except for my teacher when they ask question. When I'm assign to do a project with a partner I only do my part and talk to whoever I was assign to if necessary. To everyone one else I'm cold and rude.

Until I got the message to find my destiny. At first I had my doubts but when I ran to the goggles head Takuya somehow I had a feeling that this adventure will change my life. As our adventure went I became friends with the other kids. At first I was cold to them but eventually my attitude change toward them. I became to trust them as they did to me. When I found Koichi I knew that there was more surprise waiting for me. I became a brother and took care of him as he did to me. As our journey end I thought that I was going to be alone again but I was wrong. Takuya, JP, Zoe, Tommy, and Koichi became part of my life.

I remember meeting this elderly lady in the park asking me about my friends as she told me about her.

_Flashback_

_I was at the park late at night, just taking a stroll. I don't know why but I always love walking at night especially when there a full moon. As I was walking I saw this lady sitting in one of the benches looking at the moon. I was going to walk past her until she talk to me, "Enjoying the moon?" she ask me._

"_Yeah," I replied. I was about to walk away until she ask me another question, "It is nice right?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Tell me do you have any friends?"_

_That question shock me but either way I still answer to her "Yeah I do?_

"_Is good to have friends right?"_

"_Yeah it is good,"_

"_You know you kid you kind of remind of one of my friend," she said._

"_How so?"_

"_I'm not sure, by the look of your eyes I can tell,"_

"_How is your friend?" I ask while sitting next to her._

"_Well when I first met him he was cold to my other friends. We didn't talk much to him but his brother was a different. The 'anti-social' is what we use to call him. However he started to change. He became more trust worthy toward us and we to him. His life had some difficulty but he overcame them with his family and us his friend."_

_After hearing her story it does kind of sound like my story._

"_You know that does kind of sound like me. I was cold to everyone and never really talk to anyone or had real friends. Until one day I met these kids that became part of my life. Yeah I still act a bit of my old self but they understand me and brother too."_

"_Your brother?"_

"_Well just a few months ago I found out that I had a twin brother. My father never told me that I had one and that mother is still alive. I guess is one reason why I'm cold everyone. My friends help me to overcome that feeling of betray of my father. Since then my brother and me look out for each other. I became a little closer to my stepmom and my dad and my brother help me meet my real mom."_

"_Your brother sounds really special. You are really lucky kid. My friend and his brother are always together even after they got married. I never knew any sibling like them always I'm not sure something special about them. Not even my own sibling treated each other like they did. They have a special bond. It seems to me that you and your brother might have the same bond like my cold friend and his brother" the lady said._

_I'm not sure but I wish Koichi and I did have that special bond that her friends had._

_The lady stood up to leave the park but before she left the lady told me something, "You not alone anymore now that you have your friends and your brother"_

"_I know that now" I said with a smile on my face._

_As she was walking away I couldn't help but to think that she reminds me of Takuya. Is as if I was talking to him. Is it possible?_

_One thing for sure she is right I'm not alone anymore._

_End of flashback_

My life had change a lot since I met them.

Going into memory lane I heard my doorbell ring. Who would come to my house at this hour?

I heard my dad opening the door. Guessing their dad friends. Looking at a picture of my mother I didn't realize my dad coming in my room.

"Son can you come down stair for a minute?" said my dad getting my attention.

I put the picture of my mom downs and follow my dad. I realize that the lights are off.

"Dad why are the light off?"

"I guess your mom turn them off while I was getting you. Can you turn them on I need to show you something?" my dad replied.

I nodded while turning on the lights.

Click

"Surprise!"

That got me off guard. I saw my friends, Koichi, both my mothers and my dad holding a cake.

"What is this?"

"Well isn't it obvious is a surprise party" said JP

"Why?"

"Geez brother is our birthday today" said Koichi.

I have forgotten about my birthday. Guessing that's why my step mom made my favorite dish today.

"Thank you guys" is all I could say.

"Well we're always here for you Koji"

"Yeah even if you can be cold sometime we're your friends"

"No matter what you can count on us just like we can count on you"

"We became like a family"

"You are not alone anymore brother"

Just hearing all those things made my day. They all became part of my life. Friends that I never knew I will have.

"Koji this is a present from your grandfather, my dad, even though you don't know him he know you" said my mom.

"Thanks" I said to my mom with a rare smile.

My mom gave me the present that my grandfather sends me. I open my gift and I see a bandana. The color is blue with white strips looking similar to my old bandana. There was a note "_When you have a good brother and good friends nothing would be difficult because you have them" _

I wonder if I'll meet him one day but for now I'm going to enjoy this party with my friends and family.

**So instead of making some changing I made huge changing. I decided to re-write the whole thing but staying with the same theme with the old version. Hope you guys like it. **

**Remember this story will be a series before making my big story. The idea is still in process but don't worry it will be a good story. **

**Well going to re-write the other stories don't forget to review. I want to hear your opinion.**

**Review review review review!**


End file.
